Eren's Trial (Eren x Reader x Mikasa)
by AkumiHidori
Summary: Eren's Trial. A somewhere you'd never imagine you,Mikasa,Eren and Armin would be. How will you life be after this?


You stood inbetween Mikasa and saw Eren,your lover,walk into the big court glared at the handcuffs he was probably forced to how you hated the way they treated him like a monster.

Mikasa prevented you from doing anything reckless,which was one of your most dominant had told you she had feelings for you,and you had no problem with that,she understood you didnt like her back but she was still as overprotective as ever and wont take the risk of losing Eren and most importantly,you.

All heads turned as the Superior Zackly walked into the room and got into the Judge's took off his trenchcoat and folded it neatly,laying it on the fixed his papers and adjusted his glass."Your name is Eren Jaeger,is that correct?"Zackly asked."Y-Yes sir!"Eren answered,glancing over at you before looking back at the Superior.

"It says here that you can become a flesh and blood,15 meter class titan,is this true?"He asked."Yes sir!"Eren said."Hm...Alright then,Will the Military Police,please state your case."Zackly said,placing his papers down and sat back in his chair,arms crossed.

Oh how you hate the Military like their all that and like their helping have never even been up against an actual they do is sit around and be lazy all ,in the Scouts,have a Titan kill record of 65 killed alone and 1 with are impressed at even said Humanity's strongest may even recruit smirked at the idea.

"During the Battle for Trost,it says that Eren Jaeger,in Titan form,tried to kill Mikasa Ackerman and (F/n) (L/n)"Nile said,reading from one of the and Mikasa glared at Rico."What?I wasnt going to lie!"Rico whispered."Are Ackerman and (L/n) present?"Zackly asked."Yes sir!"You and Mikasa said from the stands."Answer honestly,Did Eren Jaeger try and attack you during the Battle of Trost?"He asked,giving them both a stern look at Eren with sorry eyes."Its true."You say,a bit 's eyes went ...He had tried to hurt his (F/n)?Was he losing his humanity?"But,he saved us two times earlier that day."Mikasa said."Once when Mikasa and I were ,in his titan form,saved us by punching that SOB in the the second time,from an oncoming consider these FACTS when you make your decision."You said,putting emphasis on facts as you glared right at Nile.

Zackly nodded."Survey corps,state your case."."We intend to use Eren's Titan ability to seal the hole in Wall Maria and reclaim it from the Titans."Erwin said"Is that all?"Zackly asked."Yes."Erwin said,simply.

"Were wasting our taxes on that?! Its just a matter of time before he kills us."A merchant said."I say he could take down the Titans,no sweat!"Another man said."Ahem,if I may the tender age of just 9 Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman murdered 3 human traffickers and It says (F/n) (L/n) was only 8 when she killed and dismembered 5 arent so innocent."Nile said."Kill the one called (F/n)!She's a wolf in sheeps clothing!"The preist glared.'I swear to fucking god,these fuckers have lost their god damned minds',You thought.

"Yeah,she could be like him!She'll kill us all"A man said."Maybe you should stop squealing,little piggy."Levi said,glaring at the man looked at him,gaping."Look at (F/n),She is clearly human despite what you have in her record."Levi look at Levi with can stand up for were no weakling.

"Leave (F/n) out of this...She has nothing to do with it!"Eren said."He's clearly talking out of affection for that,that succubus!"The preist were about to storm over there and give that preist a peice of your mind,but Mikasa and Armin held you back."No (F/n),he's not worth it!"Armin only growled." .Word.I gotta beat his ass!"You said, way you had your teeth gritted and the way you were gnashing them and you thrashing around made you look like a monster.

A soldier of the Military police pointed a gun at (E/C) colored eyes they...were they gonna shoot you?You ,you didnt they shoot you,so be it."Kill her!Kill her before she kills us all!"A man shouted."DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"Eren yelled,making everyone shut up.A couple seconds later the preist spoke up.

"He is merely speaking out of affection for her! He's covering for her!"He did."IT'S THE TRUTH! SHE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!STOP SAYING THINGS THAT WILL MAKE THE RIVER FLOAT YOUR WAY!YOU CANT JUST BRING INNOCENTS INTO JUST SHUT UP AND PUT ALL YOUR FAITH IN ME!"Eren said as steam rose slightly from his handcuffed stared wide eyed as you blushed at Eren's great concern for you.

Eren's head snapped to the side as a tooth flew from his mouth...

To be continued...


End file.
